Harry Potter et la vraie bataille
by AnoDevils
Summary: Fic Suspendu, pendant un temps indéterminé!
1. Default Chapter

Salut je vais peut-être faire un fic du tome 5. Mais je dois avoir votre accord, si vous voulez j'en ferais une mais si il y a plus de review négatifs je ne la ferais pas.  
  
Bon pour vous faire un peu patienter (bien si vous voulez que je fasse ce fic) je vous mets les titres des chapitres  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bonjour Privet Drive  
  
Chapitre 2 : Buses, Magie, Lettres et Rêve.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Nouveaux Parents  
  
Chapitre 4 : Funérailles  
  
Chapitre 5 : Voldemort et Jason Parent  
  
Chapitre 6 : Luna Lovegood, la fille cool  
  
Chapitre 7 : L'arbre généalogique  
  
Chapitre 8 : Le compartiment fantôme  
  
Chapitre 9 : Poudlard, DCFM et L'AD  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le retour d'Occlumancie et Sélection  
  
Chapitre 11 : Serpentard c. Gryffondor  
  
Chapitre 12 : Bellatrix Lestranges  
  
Chapitre 13 : Le vrai visage de Severus Rogue  
  
Chapitre 14 : Les nouveaux Mangemorts  
  
Chapitre 15 : Le rêve prémonitoire et Aigle c. Gryffon  
  
Chapitre 16 : Le nouveau Maraudeur  
  
Chapitre 17 : L'armée de Dumbledore se prépare  
  
Chapitre 18 : L'amour d'Harry Potter et Quidditch  
  
Chapitre 19 : Le retourneur de temps  
  
Chapitre 20 : Queudvert et la finale de Quidditch  
  
Chapitre 21 : Le retour des Maraudeurs  
  
Chapitre 22 : La Guerre commence ! Partie 1  
  
Chapitre 23 : La Guerre commence ! Partie 2  
  
Chapitre 24 : Les Survivants  
  
Chapitre 25 : Surprise  
  
Chapitre 26 : Ami ou Ennemi ?  
  
Donc si vous le voulez j'écrirai cette histoire. Je pense être capable de suivre ce plan à la lettre. Et comme vous pouvez le constater il y aura 26 chapitres et je me ferais aider par un des meilleurs écrivains de fanfiction.net (mais son talent n'est pas reconnu) X-spy. Donc j'espère que vous voudriez que je fasse ce fic.  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu ! 


	2. Bonjour Privet Drive!

Disclaimer : Si il y a des (Ad : bla bla bla bla bla) ça veut dire que c'est moi qui parle  
  
Résumé : Bon tout se passe après la 5ième année du trio. Harry rentre chez les Dursley. Pendant l'année il va apprendre des choses que même Dumbledore  
ne saura. Bonne lecture  
  
Chapitre 1 : Bonjour Privet Drive  
  
-Tu viens Harry cria l'oncle Vernon. Harry ne discuta pas et il partit vers la voiture où sa tante Pétunia, son cousin Dudley, qui avait perdu quand même assez de poids et l'oncle Vernon l'attendait.  
  
-Bon je veux que tu ne parles pas à Dudley et à personne durant tout le voyage compris ? Cria son oncle. Harry hocha de la tête. Tout le voyage Dudley gémissait, la tante Pétunia se rongeait les ongles et L'oncle Vernon, ben lui, il conduisait. Mais pour Harry ce n'était pas une petite chose, non, lui il se rappela des souvenirs de la nuit au département des mystères. Il se souvenait des cris de Sirius envers Harry «Va-t-en, pars », mais Harry, cette nuit là, avait fait l'idiot et il n'était pas partit. Et il vu le pire de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à sa vie : Sirius tomber dans le trou. Il n'arrêta pas de crier son nom « SIRIUS, SIRIUS ». Mais Harry ne pu faire quelque chose, son parrain était mort à cause de sa cousine Bellatrix. Oh qu'il la détestait, tellement qu'il lui avait lancé un Doloris, un sortilège impardonnable. Et Dumbledore était arrivé et il lui avait raconté la prophétie que Harry devrait battre Voldemort. Il ne pu penser parce que sa tante lui disait de sortir de la voiture. Et oui Harry était de retour à Privet Drive et cela pour encore 2 mois.  
  
-2 mois à m'ennuyer ici pensa Harry. Il prit ses bagages et ils les apportèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lança ses bagages sur son lit et il s'endormit. Il fit pour la première fois ce rêve où il était au département des mystères. Il vit bien sûr, Neville, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Ginny et Sirius, il vit aussitôt les membres de l'Ordre du phénix arriver. À sa gauche, il y avait les Mangemorts, il aperçut qu'il se battait avec Neville contre les Mangemorts, il remarqua aussi Ron qui faisait le tata à cause des cerveaux et puis une autre scène apparut devant ses yeux, il vit son parrain mourir, sa cousine Bellatrix rire. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom de Sirius.  
  
-Sirius hurla Harry. Harry vit devant ses yeux, non pas le département des mystères, mais sa chambre dans le noir.  
  
-Ce n'était qu'un rêve se murmura t-il à lui même. Il entendit des pas venant d'en bas. Il décida d'aller voir et vu que ce n'était que Dudley entrain de boire du Pepsi. Il monta se coucher et se rendormi en moins de 2 minutes. Il se réveilla avec maladresse. Premièrement, il tomba de son lit, après il mit son chandail à l'envers et après il déboula les marches et comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'Harry fait une gaffe, il lui cria dessus.  
  
-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, mr. J'ai-le-droit-de-faire-beaucoup lui cria Vernon en chemise de nuit.  
  
-J'ai bien le droit de tomber proche des escaliers et de les débouler lui cria à son tour Harry qui était rendu plus grand que son oncle.  
  
-Il n'est même pas 8h du matin et du ose nous réveiller et de nous crier dessus petit morveux.  
  
-Oui répondit le Survivant.  
  
-Bien ce n'est qu'un avertissement Harry mais la prochaine fois que tu nous réveilles avant 8h je te le jure je vais t'étriper lui dit Vernon. Les deux hommes ne se regardèrent et l'oncle Vernon alla réveiller le reste des Dursley et Harry alla faire leurs déjeuners. Pendant le reste de la journée l'oncle Vernon alla travailler, la tante Pétunia regardait les voisins avec son long cou et Dudley alla jouer avec ses copains. Harry lui avait décidé de rester dehors parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester en dedans à rien faire. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si les copains de son cousin n'étaient arrivés.  
  
-Bon je pense que je devrais faire une petite visite à mme Figg pensa t-il. Il traversa la rue (AD : On va dire que Mme Figg habite à coté de la rue) et il frappa à la porte. Un « Toc, Toc, Toc » se fit entendre dans la maison de mme Figg.  
  
-Oui répondit la vieille voisine.  
  
- C'est moi répondit Harry.  
  
-Oh c'est toi Harry mais rentre ne reste pas dehors.  
  
-Bien qu'est-ce que vous faisiez demanda Harry à sa voisine.  
  
-Oh rien dit-elle avec une voix rauque. Harry vu bien que ça n'allait et il lui demanda d'une manière polie :  
  
-Je sais que ça ne va pas dite moi tout. Mme Figg sembla hésiter mais elle lui tout.  
  
-Bon Harry tu sais l'été passé je t'ai dit que j'étais une cracmol et bien non ce n'était pas vrai révéla-t-elle. Harry était sous le choque, encore une fois on lui avait menti.  
  
-Bien pour de vrai j'étais une sorcière et j'étais aussi une des meilleures amies de ta s?ur, elle s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Harry était de plus en plus choqué.  
  
-Et le ministère de la magie m'a enlevé ma magie parce que j'étais la petite amie de Sirius Black.  
  
-Mais pourquoi demanda Harry ?  
  
-S.v.p. Harry ne m'interrompe pas dit-elle. Harry acquécisa d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Bon ou j'en étais-je, oui, bon j'étais la petite amie de ton parrain et même ta marraine Harry dit elle. Harry était stupéfait.  
  
-Et quand il a été a son procès je l'ai accompagné et je l'ai défendu mais je n'avais pas le droit et il a été accusé donc comme je l'avait défendu j'ai du subir les conséquences, ils m'ont enlevé mes pouvoirs dit elle. Un sanglots éclata.  
  
-Oh Harry j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais ta marraine et maintenant ton parrain est mort.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a pas, à la mort de mes parents, donné à vous à place des Dursley dit le concerner.  
  
-Parce qu'il pensait que c'était Sirius qui avait trahi Lily et James et comme j'étais une proche de Sirius il pensait que j'étais un peu comme Sirius dit l'ex-sorcière. Harry acquécisa.  
  
-Mais j'aurais tellement mieux être avec vous qu'avec les Dursley répondit Harry et il partit.  
  
-Je sais Harry, je sais murmura Mme Figg quand Harry fut partit. Harry voulut claquer la porte mais se retenu. Il ne voulait pas payer la caution.  
  
-Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit pensa Harry. Harry pu même imaginer sa voix.  
  
-C'était pour ta sécurité dit Dumbledore avec ses yeux derrière sa paire de lunette. Harry marcha jusqu'au 4 rue Privet Drive et rentra s'en même dire un mot et il monta dans sa chambre. Il prit un rouleau de parchemin et il écrit :  
  
Cher Sirius. Ben non il ne pouvait pas écrire ça son parrain était mort. Il fit une boule avec le rouleau de parchemin et le jeta dans sa corbeille (AD : OU dans sa poubelle SI VOUS VOULEZ).  
  
-Oh mais pourquoi est tu mort Sirius, pourquoi as-tu provoqué ta cousine dit Harry à lui même. Bien maintenant il me reste juste Remus, pour me compter leurs histoires et leurs blagues.  
  
-J'espère que tu vas rester en vie Remus dit Harry.  
  
-Vient manger cria Vernon. Harry mit une chemise et ses bas et il descendit les escaliers. La tante Pétunia donna une grosse assiette a son mari, une petite à Dudley (AD: essayez d'imaginer Dudley avec une grosse assiette parce que même pour moi je suis incapable) et du pain et du bacon à Harry.  
  
-Toi mange vite lui hurla l'oncle Vernon, parce que tu sais que la famille Mason vienne ici après le souper et n'essaye pas de faire du bruit comme il y a 4 ans. Harry hocha de la tête, il se souvenait que quand les Mason étaient venus, Dobby aussi était venu et avait lancé un sort sur le dos d'Harry et une lettre du ministère était arrivé c'était écrit qu'Harry N'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et il l'oncle Vernon l'avait enfermé. Pour Dobby ça avait été pire, il avait fait enfermé Harry, en jetant un sort, il avait fait rater le train, (Harry avait failli être renvoyer), il avait aussi truqué un cognard et avait mis Harry à l'hôpital. Mais tout c'était arrangé et ils avaient été amis (AD: et ils le sont encore). Harry finit rapidement son « souper ou dîner» et monta très vite dans sa chambre. 5 minutes plus tard il entendit la sonnerie et, pour ne pas faire de bruit, commença à lire « les 100 meilleurs sortilège quand vous êtes en danger » par Minauda Parvit. Il sut, par sa plus grande surprise, que le sortilège de chatouille était un des 20 meilleurs sorts à jeter.  
  
-Je devrai conseiller ce livre à Hermione dit Harry au vide. (AD : c'est comme parler dans le vide). Puisque ce livre, Harry ne l'avait pas emprunté, il l'avait plutôt pris à la bibliothèque et ne l'avait pas ramener. Il avait pris ce livre tout juste après la dernière séance de l'AD (AD : DA si vous voulez ) (DA : Dumbledore Army's et AD : AnoDevils lol, non AD VEUT DIRE Armée de Dumbledore). Harry se leva pour aller faire ses besoins. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et vit Mr Mason faire lui aussi ses besoins.  
  
-Excusez-moi dit Harry et il s'en alla. Quand il voulut rentrer dans sa chambre il entendit des murmures venant d'en bas, il jeta un coup d'?il et vu que Vernon et Pétunia parlaient :  
  
-Oh Pétunia si je n'ai pas ce contrat, je suis ruiner murmura son oncle à Pétunia.  
  
-Je sais Vernon dit-elle et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Harry rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
-Oh my God, si il n'ont pu d'argent ils vont déménager et la protection de ma mère ne fera peut-être pu effet dit le Survivant.  
  
-Harry descend tout de suite cria son oncle Vernon. Harry obéi a son oncle et il descendit les escaliers. Vernon lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Harry il paraît que Mr Mason t'as vu pendant qu'il faisait. ben ses besoins donc il veut te connaître donc s.v.p. soit respectueux. Harry hocha de la tête et marcha avec l'oncle Vernon jusqu'au salon.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Potter dit Mason.  
  
-Harry s.v.p. dit le Survivant.  
  
-Si vous faites de même avec moi, Harry et appelez-moi Hébert.  
  
-D'accord dit-il.  
  
-Bon par où commencer, bien ça fait la deuxième fois que je viens ici et je ne vous ai jamais vu, parce que pour moi si un homme d'affaire me cache quelque chose je ne négocie pas dit Mr Mason avec un ton sec.  
  
-Merde se dit Harry, oncle Vernon aurait dû penser à ça, il faudra que j'invente.  
  
-Bien je suis arrivé ici 5 minutes avant vous, je viens tout juste de finir de ranger mes bagages et je suis descendu mentit Harry. Mr Mason laissa échapper un « ha » et se tourna vers Mr Dursley et lui dit :  
  
-Bon comme je vois que l'histoire du garçon est vrai je vous accorde votre contrat Vernon vous n'avez qu'à signez ici dit Hubert Mason d'une voix lasse. L'oncle Vernon signa à toute vitesse et Hubert pris ses chaussures et s'en alla du 4 Privet Drive. L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry et lui cria :  
  
-Toi petit garnement, tu as failli me faire ruiner, mais comme tu as bien mentit, tu ne pourras as avoir de repas avant 2 jours c'est clair. Harry était stupéfait, comme Dudley et Pétunia d'ailleurs.  
  
-Mais je.je viens de.d..de vous sauvez bafouilla Harry. Le visage de son oncle vira au rouge et:  
  
-Oui mais t'as failli me ruiner, donc tu dois avoir des conséquences, donc pas de bouffe pendant deux jours compris hurla son oncle. Harry, terrifié, hocha de la tête. Il coura vers les escaliers et les monta à une vitesse alarmante. Après, il claqua la porte et il put entendre, de L'oncle Vernon :  
  
-Puisque tu m'as un peu aidé Tante Marge va venir dans 4 jours et son gros oncle éclata de rire. Ce rire fit peur à sa femme et à son gros enfant. Harry, après avoir entendu son oncle, s'écrasa sur son lit, son pire cauchemar, après Voldemort, allait venir chez les Dursley. Harry voulu s'endormir mais le fait que Marge vienne à la maison le mettait dans tous ses états. Il put s'endormir. Mais il ne remarqua pas les nombreux hiboux qui étaient devant sa fenêtre. Tellement qu'il pu rêver d'autres choses que Voldemort. Dans son rêve, sa tante Marge n'arrêtait pas de dire « Bonjour Privet Drive» avec un serpent à la main.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Réponses au Reviews :  
  
Lisia: Bien tu viens de voir.  
  
Van: Bien toi aussi tu viens de voir et j'espère que t'a aimé.  
  
Janulrich : Non je n'ai pas écrit mon histoire, les chapitres c'est un genre de plan. J'espère que tu as compris.  
  
Lunattica : Oh my God, la meilleure écrivaine Lunattica, m'a laissé une review, (je saute dans les airs) bien tu viens de voir que c'es une suite du tome 5. J'espère que ça t'a plus. Et pour ton fic continue de même et j'espère que ce n'est pas fini.  
  
Bien je sais que c'est un cours chapitre. Je vais essayer de les mettre plus long. Et pour vous dires ce chapitre m'a pris 2 jours à écrire. Donc si vous voulez des plus longs chapitres ça peut prendre 8 jours et si vous voulez que je continue à ce rythme ça peut prendre 3 jours.  
  
Et je vous souhaite un très gros joyeux NOËL. 


	3. Buses, Lettres, Magie et Rêve bizarre

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla toujours le même Disclaimer!  
  
Résumé du 1er Chapitre: Bon, Vernon est rendu un peu fou. Harry a sauvé l'oncle Vernon d'une faillite (ben je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit de MÊME).  
Dudley est moins gros. Et Tante Marge va bientôt arriver !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Buses, Magie, Lettres et Rêves bizarres.  
  
Petit message : Si vous voyez parfois des ***bla bla bla*** ça veut dire  
que c'est Harry qui pense.  
  
« Bonjour Privet Drive, bonjour » dit la tante Marge à un serpent dans sa main.  
  
-Tu te souviens de la mission du maître dit-elle. Le serpent siffla en signe de compréhension. Bon il faut juste tuer les Dursley et emmener Harry avec nous, compris (AD: j'adore ce mot)? Le serpent siffla à nouveau pour dire oui.  
  
-Bon Nagini... Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il tâtonna pour chercher ses lunettes et les trouvait, il les mit sur son nez. Harry laissa échapper un « Hi » quand il ouvrit la bouche. Il remarqua qu'à sa droite ils y avaient des hiboux, beaucoup d'hiboux. Bon Harry prit le premier, un Grand Duc, et ouvrit la lettre et c'était écrit :  
  
Cher Mr Potter  
  
Ceci est vos résultats contenu des examens pour les B.U.S.E.S (AD: Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Élémentaire et le s parce qu'il y en a plusieurs) Je vais vous dires la légende des Buses : Si vous avez un O c'est Optimal et ça vaux 2 buses. Si vous avez un E c'est Efforts Exceptionnels et vous méritez 1 buses. Si vous avez un A c'est Acceptable et vous méritez 0 buses. Si vous avez un P c'est Piètre vous méritez aucun buses et si, par malchance vous avez un D pour Désolant vous méritez -1 buses. Et voici vos résultats :  
  
Astronomie : P  
  
Botanique : E  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O + Patronus  
  
Divination : O  
  
Histoire de la magie : O  
  
Métamorphose : O  
  
Potions : O  
  
Soins au créatures magique : O  
  
Sortilège et Enchantements : O  
  
Avec tous ces bons résultats vous obtenez 15 buses sur une possibilité de 18, Mr Potter. Vous êtes le 2ième meilleur élève de Poudlard et comme vous êtes dans les 3 meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, vous avez le droit d'enlever 2 vos cours. Vous devez écrire une lettre à votre directrice disant vous deux cours que vous ne voulez plus avoir. Vous devez à la rentrée donnez ces deux lettres à votre directrice de maison. Bravo et toutes mes félicitations  
  
Signé : Mr Tofty  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux (AD : je voulais dire oreille mais il lit une lettre, donc), il avait eu 15 buses. Et c'était écrit « Vous êtes le 2ième meilleur élève de Poudlard ». Il était si fier qu'il voulut le dire à Sirius, mais il se retenu, puisque son parrain était mort. Harry sut qui était la meilleure élève de Poudlard et c'était son amie Hermione Granger. Harry prit un rouleau de parchemin et il écrivit :  
  
Cher professeur Mcgonagall  
  
Je viens de recevoir la lettre des buses et comme je suis un des 3 meilleurs élèves de 5ième année, je peux enlever 2 de mes cours et j'ai décidé de ne plus suivre les cours d'Astronomie et de Divination.  
  
Signé : Harry Potter.  
  
Harry relut sa lettre pour voir si il y avait des fautes ou voir si elle avait du sens. Et sa lettre était correcte. Il prit un deuxième hibou et c'était de son professeur Mcgonagall.  
  
Cher Mr Potter  
  
Voici la liste des fournitures scolaires. Bof ça Harry s'en foutait, et lu une petite note qui était ajouté :  
  
Comme vous êtes le professeur de L'AD vous devez m'inscrire le nom des élèves qui voudraient faire parti de se club.  
  
Merci  
  
Signé : Directrice adjointe Minerva Mcgonagall.  
  
Harry lut la lettre, il était surpris, pourquoi elle voulait savoir qui étaient les élèves. Bon il prit un autre hibou et à ça plus grande surprise c'était encore Mcgonagall qui lui écrivait.  
  
Cher Mr Potter  
  
Excusez-moi mais j'avais oublié de vous écrire ceci, quand vous aurez lu la lettre en entière vous récupériez votre «Éclair de Feu». Comme le professeur Ombrage n'est plus le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je vous accorde la permission de rejouer au Quidditch. Et par la même occasions de vous nommes capitaine avec Mme Spinet. Il vous faudra vous trouvez deux poursuiveuses et 1 batteur, puisque Jack Sloper ne veut plus faire parti de l'équipe. J'espère que vous voudriez être le co-capitaine avec Mme Spinet.  
  
Signé : Directrice de Gryffondor Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Harry finit de lire sa lettre et il vit un paquet qui ressemblait à son éclair de feu. Il était tout heureux. Harry qui était un peu tanné de lire les lettres laissa faire les autres hiboux et alla se rendormir. Il se réveilla avec un grognement de la part de son oncle.  
  
-Vas-tu te réveiller fainéant lui cria t-il.  
  
-Oui, oui dit Harry en se levant. Il mit des jeans bleus foncé et un tee- shirt bleu.  
  
-Bon fait le petit-déjeuner avant 8 heure et moi je vais réveiller le reste de la famille lui dit l'oncle Vernon. L'oncle Vernon alla réveiller les Dursley (le reste) et Harry fit le petit déjeuner. Il mit 2 douzaines de pains, 3 ?ufs et beaucoup de bacons pour son oncle. Pour son cousin, il mit la moitié de se que mangeait son père et pour tante Pétunia il lui mit juste 1 tranche de pain, 1 ?uf et quelques tranches de bacons. Et pour lui ben presque rien mais il était habitué. Il mit les assiettes sur la table et mangea très rapidement pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa famille adoptive. Il lut une douzaine de pages de son livre de Potions. Il fallait qu'Harry s'avance, pour pas que son prof de potions, Rogue, lui pose des questions, comme il l'avait fait il y a 5 ans. Il tourna à peine la poignée qu'il put entendre, de la part de son gros cousin :  
  
-POURQUOI JE N'AI PAS BEAUCOUP DE BACONS. Et après ça fut l'oncle Vernon qui cria :  
  
-Harry descend de ta chambre immédiatement. Harry obéi à son oncle et il pu entendre toute la famille Dursley crier « Donne plus (+) de bacons à Dudley ». Harry obéi encore et mit le double de se qu'avait Dudley. Et comme d'habitude personne ne lui dit « merci Harry ». Mais par contre la seul chose qu'il pu entendre c'est :  
  
-Tante Marge arrive dans moins de 4 jours lui rappela la tante Pétunia. C'est un Harry très en colère qui monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua les hiboux.  
  
-Oups dit Harry. Les hiboux étaient restés là toute la nuit. Il prit le plus petit des hiboux et c'était, Coq, l'hibou de Ron. Il arracha la lettre des pattes de l'hibou et il commença à lire la lettre de son meilleur ami.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi très bien. Joyeux anniversaire. Harry avait oublié que c'était son anniversaire. Je ne pourrais te donner ton cadeau, parce qu'il vient de toute la famille et j'espère que tu apprécieras. J'ai reçu la lettre des Buses et tu ne devineras jamais combien j'ai eu de Buses. 14 Buses et je suis le 4ième meilleur élève de Poudlard et j'ai donc en lever un cours et c'est celui d'Astronomie. Moi je te parie que tu as reçu 15 ou 16 Buses. Est-ce que tes moldus te traitent bien, parce qu'on peut débarquer et leur lancer un sort d'amnésique comme ça tu pourras peut-être venir vivre chez nous ou chez Lupin. En passant Fred et George on ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes c'est à coté du magasin de Quidditch et très proche de chez Zonko. Leur magasin s'appelle « Frades et Gattrape » (AD: Fred et George si vous n'aviez pas compris). Et tu ne sais pas quoi on peut utiliser la magie maintenant. C'est dans la lettre avec les fournitures, mais tu le savais déjà. Harry arrêta de lire et prit la lettre avec les fournitures et c'était écris après « chaudron taille standard » que tout élève peuvent utiliser la magie. Harry continua de lire le reste de la lettre. Bon j'espère te revoir avant la rentrée  
  
Signé : Ron  
  
Harry prit vite un parchemin et écrivit  
  
Cher Ron  
  
Moi je vais bien tout comme toi. Si c'est ta famille qui offre le cadeau il sera sûrement génial. Moi aussi j'ai reçu la lettre des Buses et j'ai reçu 15 Buses et je suis le 2ième meilleur de Poudlard. Moi j'ai eu le droit d'enlever deux cours et j'ai choisi le cours d'Astronomie (tout comme toi) et le cours de Divination (tu vas te retrouver tout seul). Pour les moldus c'est comme d'habitude. Mais 2 choses cloches. Mon oncle Vernon est vraiment rendu fou et Dudley a maigri de au moins 15 livres durant l'année. J'espère que tu pourras m'envoyer un échantillon de chez Frades et Gattrape pour que je l'utilise sur ma Tante Marge qui arrive dans moins de 4 jours. Bon au revoir.  
  
Signé: Ton meilleur ami Harry  
  
Harry prit le 2ième hibou et ça venait d'Hermione. Il le savait puisque ce n'était pas gribouillé.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
J'espère que tes Moldus te traitent bien. Oh aussi Joyeux anniversaire. Ton cadeau est sur l'aile de l'hibou. Harry le regarda et effectivement il y avait un cadeau sur l'aile de l'Hibou d'Hermione. Il reprit sa lecture. Ce hibou est à moi. Je l'ai acheté il y a moins d'une semaine. Il s'appelle Apollon, comme un des dieux grecs. J'ai eu 17 Buses à mes examens, et j'ai enlevé 2 cours, avec difficulté, j'ai choisi le cours d'Astronomie et le cours d'histoire de la magie. Bon je dois te quitter puisque je vais partir en Espagne dans 2 jours.  
  
Signé : Hermione  
  
Harry était déçu, sa meilleure amie, ne serait pas là pendant une période indéfini. Il voulu lui écrire une lettre mais de l'Angleterre jusqu'à l'Espagne c'était très loin. Il prit la boîte, qui était sur l'aile de l'hibou d'Hermione. Il déchira l'emballage de «kraft dîner» et vu que c'était une montre. Et il vit que c'était une montre comme les Weasley, jusque les Weasley c'était une horloge et non une montre. Il pouvait y mettre dix noms et 5 endroits. Il voulut faire ça plus tard. Harry prit le 3ième hibou. C'était de Hagrid.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je ne peux pas t'écrire longtemps, puisque je suis encore en mission pour Dumbledore. DONC JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. Et à coté de la carte il y avait une boîte remplie de chocogrenouilles. Il y avait plein d'autres cartes d'en un seul hiboux. Harry en conclut que c'était ses admirateurs. Donc il prit les cartes et il les lit une par une (AD : je NE vais PAS vous les lire compris). Il resta un hibou, mais ce n'était pas un hibou c'était Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Il arracha la lettre du phénix et la lut à mi- voix:  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je dois te dire des choses sur qui tu es. Pendant que je te parlais de la prophétie. Je dois te dire que je suis ton grand-père. Je voudrais te dire plus de choses mais si cette lettre se fait intercepter et que c'est Voldemort qui la prend il saura lui aussi beaucoup de choses. Donc après la cérémonie de répartition et le buffet tu viendras me voir.  
  
Signé : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard  
  
Ps : Tu peux garder Fumseck  
  
Harry était très content, cette année, il avait reçu des cartes, contrairement à l'année passée, ou il n'avait reçu même pas une petite carte. Deuxièmement, il pouvait faire de la magie et troisièmement il avait le droit de garder Fumseck. Bon il renvoya les hiboux, puisqu'il ne pouvait les garder, il envoya Apollon chez Ron, l'Hibou de ses fans chez Colin Crevey, le fan numéro 1 d'Harry et l'hibou de Hagrid chez mme Figg. En parlant de mme Figg, il voulut aller chez elle pour parler (AD: Pourparler, c'est comme dans le film «les Pirates des Caraïbes», c'était trop drôle). Il prit sa baguette, il cacha Fumseck dans sa manche de chandail, qui avait appartenu à son gros cousin, et descendit les marches sous le regard affolé de sa tante Pétunia qui, elle, montait les escaliers.  
  
-Pourquoi cours-tu si vite (AD : Ah est ben conne celle-là, quand on cours, on doit courir vite c'est si évident) Harry ? demanda sa tante.  
  
-Demande à l'oncle Vernon lui répondit Harry. Sa tante secoua de la tête pour dire «je vais lui demander». Harry courut si vite qu'il ne vu pas son oncle et son cousin au seuil de la porte, alors il les percuta.  
  
-Bon sang, Potter tu ne peux pas faire attention parfois lui cria son oncle Vernon, mais Harry était déjà rendu chez sa voisine. En sonnant à la porte, il se rendu compte que son oncle l'avait appeler Potter et non Harry. Il ne pu penser à cela car mme Figg lui ouvrit la porte avec un gros sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Bon rentre Harry dit sa voisine avec un sourire.  
  
-Bonjour ma tante dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Il enleva ses chaussures et alla attendre, assis, sur le canapé pendant que sa marraine alla dans sa cuisine pour faire du thé. Il regarda à coté de lui pour voir ses chats mais à sa plus grande surprise il n'y en avait pas. À cet instant, mme Figg sortit de la cuisine avec deux chaudes tasses de thé.  
  
-Vous n'avez pus vos chats mme Figg ? dit Harry.  
  
-Appelle-moi Arabella et pour ta question je n'ai jamais eu de chats ce n'était qu'une illusion. Harry était, pour une fois de plus, étonné.  
  
-Harry, je sais pourquoi tu es venu, c'est pour parler de Sirius dit-elle. Harry dit oui de la tête une nouvelle fois. Un moment de silence ce fit dans le salon de chez sa marraine et c'était Harry qui reprit la parole.  
  
-Je voudrais que vous me racontiez des anecdotes sur mon père, Remus, Sirius et vous.  
  
-Bon, je peux te dire que à notre première année, on se détestait, tellement, qu'on s'avait donné des surnoms, nous, Lily, Amanda, Amy et moi on s'appelaient la «Dream Team » et ton père, Remus et Sirius s'appelaient les maraudeurs.  
  
-C'est à notre deuxième année, qu'on fut un petit peu plus ami.  
  
-Puisque Remus avait défendu Amanda et Amy devant les Serpentard, donc tu comprends dit-elle.  
  
-À notre 4ième année Remus est tombé amoureux de Amy et Sirius de moi dit Arabella Figg. Après ça, Peter et Amanda sortirent ensemble mais pendant, à peine 2 jours. Et à notre 5ième année, James est tombé sous le charme de ta mère, Lily dit-elle.  
  
-Et ce fut à notre septième année que tes parents sont sortis ensemble finit-elle.  
  
-Oui mais vous m'avez juste raconté comment mes parents se sont rencontrés, mais pas d'anecdotes dit le Survivant.  
  
-Oui mais se n'est pas l'heure de partir Harry dit Arabella en regardant sa montre. Harry lui regarda sa montre, offerte par son fan club, et celle-ci indiquait 17:40.  
  
-Non, mais pourquoi vous me demander ça ? dit-il avec un air de soupçon. Sa vieille voisine trembla et lui dit :  
  
-Parce que ta tante Marge arrive aujourd'hui dit-elle. Harry hocha négativement de la tête.  
  
-Elle arrive demain.  
  
-Harry, je veux que tu fasses quelques bagages compris lui dit l'ex- sorcière, maintenant pars et vite. Harry obéissa à sa marraine et pris ses souliers mais avant de refermer la porte il entendit quelques sanglots de sa marraine et il partit aussi vite qu'il pu. Mais il se demanda pourquoi elle voulait qu'Harry fasse ses bagages, sa tante Marge n'était pas si méchante, folle oui, mais méchante non. Harry était rendu devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive et ouvrit, bien sûr.  
  
-Bon, enfin, tu es arrivé, Marge arrive dans moins de 12 heures à l'aéroport, et il faut que j'aille la chercher pendant que toi tu es supposé aider ta tante à faire la cuisine hurla l'oncle Vernon sur Harry. Harry rouspéta contre l'oncle Vernon, mais heureusement pour lui il ne l'entendit pas. Son oncle sortit de la maison pour aucunes raisons et Harry lui fit ce que son oncle lui avait demandé : faire la cuisine. Il mit le dîner au four (ou souper) et alla monter dans sa chambre, grâce à sa tante, et, par il ne savait quoi, sa cicatrice commença à le brûle. Il mit sa main sur sa cicatrice pour essayer qu'elle arrête de brûler. Mais à sa plus grande surprise sa cicatrice était devenue violet mauve. Harry était encore surpris. Il descendit les escaliers parce que le four venait de sonner (AD : ben chez moi mon four y sonne mais chez vous y fait quoi). Il sortit la dinde du four (AD : Comme mon directeur : Dufour) et mit 3 assiettes, bien sur, Harry déposa les assiettes sur la table et mangea le reste du dîner d'aujourd'hui, donc rien. Et par surprise il vu qu'il restait un peu de pâté de viande et le mangea d'un coup. Bizarre il pensait que Dudley avait pris ce pâté de viande pour sa collation, mais non, par chance, il y en restait. Harry, en pensant à Dudley, trouva ça bizarre que son cousin avait un peu maigri. Non pas maigri mais moins large. Parce que même ses copains le trouvaient très maigre. Puisque Harry avait entendu, quand il était au parc, que les amis de Dudley avaient dit qu'il avait maigri et qu'il ne serait plus chef de la bande mais ça Harry s'en fichait pas mal et il pu entendre que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers.  
  
-***En parlant du loup***. Dudley descendait les escaliers avec ses gants de boxe à la main et son trophée qui venait sûrement de gagner.  
  
-Oh si ce n'est pas le gros cochon qui vient de gagner un beau joli trophée dit Harry en imitant la voix de Tante Pétunia quand Dudley faisait des choses remarquables.  
  
-Arrête d'imiter ma mère dit Dudley qui était rendu à moins de 10 centimètres de Harry.  
  
-Je peux imiter ta mère si je le veux et ton combat tu l'as gagné contre un gamin de 6 ans comme l'an passé répliqua Harry d'un ton froid comme celui de Drago Malefoy.  
  
-J'ai dis d'arrêter, et au cas que tu ne le savais pas Marge est au coin de la rue entrain de parler à mon père. Harry couru vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la droite et Dudley disait vrai, son père parlait avec Marge, qui elle n'avait aucuns bagages. Harry était dans merde. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Marge s'était il y a environ 3 ans et Harry l'avait gonflé. Mais il y pensa Marge était supposé arriver demain et non aujourd'hui. Étrange, premièrement, Harry avait rêvé de Marge avec un serpent à la main. Deuxièmement, Marge était là 24 heures plus tôt et troisièmement elle n'était pas arrivée avec des bagages. Tout ceci était vraiment bizarre. Et en plus l'avertissement de Mme Figg. 2, 3 secondes plus tard, Pétunia rentra avec Marge dans ses bras qui pleurait.  
  
-Oh Dudley, oh Pétunia je suis vraiment désolée dit la veille tante Marge.  
  
-Marge qu'est-ce qu'il y a dit Pétunia perplexe.  
  
-Vernon... est... mort dit difficilement Marge. Des visages d'horreurs apparurent sur les visages des deux Dursley. Dudley toussa pour essayer de cacher ses sanglots (AD: AH Dudley lui c'est un homme). 5 longues minutes de silences s'établirent dans la salle et c'est Harry qui reprit la parole :  
  
-Comment ? demanda Harry en regardant toujours Marge. Marge leva soudainement la tête et commença :  
  
-Bien je me souviens, je venais d'arriver à Privet Drive et il marchait vers moi, il m'a bousculé et moi je voulais crier après cette personne, mais j'ai remarqué que c'était Vernon et il s'est excusé et m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas de bagages, je lui ai répondu que quelqu'un, à l'aéroport, me les avait volé. Comme l'aéroport est très proche, il a traversé la rue pour aller arrêter le voleur, qui était sûrement rendu loin, mais une voiture est passée à toute vitesse et à écraser Vernon finit Marge. Les Dursley -le reste- commencèrent à pleurer. Harry lui était très surpris. Son oncle était stupide, mais là au point d'aller à l'aéroport, retrouvé le voleur et lui donner des coups de poings. Marge reprit la parole.  
  
-Dudley, ton père m'a dit que tu fais de la boxe, pendant que nous nous parlons, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Dudley hocha de la tête.  
  
-As-tu déjà gagné des trophées ? demanda t-elle.  
  
-Oui, 3 depuis l'an passé répondit Dudley depuis l'accident de son père.  
  
-Harry veux-tu monter les bagages de Marge s.v.p. dit Pétunia. Et par magie des bagages apparurent devant la face d'Harry. Tout ceci était bizarre. Harry n'hésita pas et alla monter les « bagages » de Marge. Il les mit sur le lit et, encore par magie, les bagages s'installèrent eux-mêmes. Harry trouva tout ça surprenant. Il se frotta les yeux pour voir si c'était vrai et oui tout ceci était vrai. Les vêtements, qui étaient dans les valises, se rangèrent tout seul. Il descendit les escaliers et vu que Marge alla monter les escaliers suivi des Dursley.  
  
-Toi vas te coucher ! dit sa tante Pétunia. Harry obéi et monta dabs sa chambre, mais à la place d'aller se coucher, il feuilleta son album photo et il n'arrêta pas de s'arrêter à la photo de Sirius et de son père lors du mariage. Harry commença à pleurer, mais sécha ses larmes il ne voulait pas montrer des signes de faiblesses devant Dudley au cas où il viendrait. Il finit l'album, mais à la place d'une page vide, il y avait une photo avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns blonds qui ressemblait à Vernon et cette photo disait :  
  
-Attention à Marge elle est u... et la photo disparut. Harry n'y comprenait rien. Il avait peut-être fait un cauchemar sur elle, mais pourquoi une photo et mme Figg parlait presque toujours de Marge. Bof il trouva qu'il était rendu tard et finit par se coucher. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, donc Harry passa une nuit blanche ou presque. Il se réveilla à cause de Pétunia qui avait l'air (AD : PAR RAPPORT AVEC SA VOIX) affolé et elle criait, d'en bas :  
  
-Harry vite descend en bas. Harry prit des jeans troué et un chandail et le mit le plus vite possible. Il descendit les escaliers très vite et pu voir que Marge avait une baguette magique à la main et elle la pointa vers les Dursley -le reste- et n'arrêtait pas de crier :  
  
-Pétunia donne moi la lettre de protection. Mais Pétunia ne céda pas. Lui Harry ne comprenait rien, c'était quoi la lettre de protection ?  
  
-Je ne te l'a donnerai jamais Mangemort cria Pétunia.  
  
Une lumière illumina le cerveau de Harry. Maintenant Harry comprenait tout. Harry avait rêvé d'un serpent et de Marge c'était parce que le serpent était Nagini et qui l'accompagnait. Mme Figg lui avait dit de faire ses bagages pour pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Et la photo, bien elle c'était Vernon. Parce qu'il était mort par Marge d'un coup de baguette magique et Vernon voulait lui prévenir qu'elle était une sorcière tout se tenait maintenant. Harry couru vers les escaliers pour aller chercher la baguette et par chance Marge ne l'avait pas vu. Il prit sa baguette et redescendit les escaliers.  
  
-Viens ici Marge si tu es capable lui cria Harry. Marge tourna la tête en direction d'Harry et lui hurla :  
  
-Enfin tu es réveiller chenapan, toi viens ici pour qu'on se batte. Elle leva sa baguette vers Harry et cria :  
  
-Petrificus Totalus.  
  
-Impedimenta cria Harry. Et il lui renvoya un sortilège.  
  
-Stupéfix. Elle esquiva le sort et elle lança :  
  
-Avada Kedavra. Le sort alla vers Harry qui...  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lunattica : Cool tu m'as reviewer (AD: J'ADORE CE MOT). Tu voulais de l'action ben t'en as eu.  
  
Snif, snif je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review !  
  
Je veux plus (+) de reviews compris !  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
  
Excusez moi pour le retard  
  
AnoDevils 


	4. Nouveaux Parents

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JKR VIVE JKR  
  
Petite note: Cette fic à changer de titre. Ce n'est plus « Harry c. Voldemort » c'est «Harry et la lettre de protection». Aussi je veux vous  
dire que X-spy m'a aidé pour les SCÈNES d'actions, donc si vous voulez  
avoir des scènes de se genre aller lire ses fics.  
  
Chapitre: Nouveaux Parents  
  
-Harry se battait contre Marge. Il voulait, même si il ne l'aimait pas, venger son oncle Vernon. Puisque son oncle était mort à cause d'elle et il voulait le venger.  
  
Flash-back  
  
-Je ne te l'a donnerai jamais Mangemort cria Pétunia.  
  
Une lumière illumina le cerveau de Harry. Maintenant Harry comprenait tout.  
Harry avait rêvé d'un serpent et de Marge c'était parce que le serpent  
était Nagini et qui l'accompagnait. Mme Figg lui avait dit de faire ses  
bagages pour pas qu'il se fasse tuer. Et la photo, bien elle c'était Vernon. Parce qu'il était mort par Marge d'un coup de baguette magique et  
Vernon voulait lui prévenir qu'elle était une sorcière tout se tenait maintenant. Harry couru vers les escaliers pour aller chercher la baguette et par chance Marge ne l'avait pas vu. Il prit sa baguette et redescendit  
les escaliers.  
  
-Viens ici Marge si tu es capable lui cria Harry. Marge tourna la tête en direction d'Harry et lui hurla :  
  
-Enfin tu es réveiller chenapan, toi viens ici pour qu'on se batte. Elle leva sa baguette vers Harry.  
  
Fin du flash-back.  
  
Pleins de sorts se jetèrent d'un coté comme de l'autre. Harry, lui, venait de lancer un stupéfix mais, par malchance, elle l'avait esquivé.  
  
-Avada Kedavra cria sa tante Marge. Harry fut surpris du sort que venait de lancer Marge. Le sort alla vers Harry qui lui se lança vers la porte d'entrée. Le sort finissa sa course sur le téléviseur. Harry avait eu de la chance. Mais Marge n'abandonna pas et elle lança :  
  
-Doloris. Harry reçu ce sort sur sa poitrine. Il tomba à terre à cause du choc.  
  
-Enfin je t'ai eu Potter cracha Marge. Harry n'arrêta pas de lancer des jurons et se leva sans difficulté et dit :  
  
-Vous pensiez que ce sort m'avais fais mal. Marge était rendu bouche bée. Comment un garçon, presque homme de 16 ans, avait résisté parfaitement à un doloris. Harry fut très rapide après le coup et il lui envoya un Stupéfix.  
  
-Stupéfix cria t-il. Marge qui était encore bouche bée reçu le sort en plus ventre et recula immobile. ***Je vais peut-être lui lancer un sort de amnésie comme ça elle oubliera tout*** (AD : il pense pour ceux qui avaient oublier).  
  
-Obliator (AD : je ne me souviens plus du sort d'amnésique donc j'invente) marmonna t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le corps inanimé de Marge. Mais le sort ne marcha pas.  
  
-Obliator dit-il. Mais le sort ne marcha pas. Il regarda vers les Dursley -le reste- paniqué.  
  
-Monté en haut et faîtes vos bagages cria Harry vers le reste de sa famille adoptive. Pétunia et son, gros cochon de, fils Dudley n'hésitèrent pas 2 secondes et coururent en haut comme des poules pas de tête. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort ne faisait rien. D'habitude la personne n'arrêtait pas de dire des « qui suis-je » qui êtes-vous » et etc... Mais là rien. Il se creusa la tête pendant 2 longues et plates minutes et il trouva. Il avait oublié d'enlever le sort de stupéfixion. Il cria «Enervatum » et elle commença à bouger. Elle voulu lancer un sort mais Harry, qui avait prévu le coup, avait sa baguette dans les mains.  
  
-RENDS LA MOI INSOLENT cracha Marge. Mais Harry ne lui rendit pas. Il avait même un regard amusé au coin des lèvres. Marge changea son humeur au regard d'Harry.  
  
-Potter savais-tu que je peux te ramener au temps de tes parents et tu pourras leurs dires c'était qui le traitre dit Marge avec le sourire d'Harry. Le sourire s'effaca du visage de Harry et Marge pu voir de la colère dans ses yeux.  
  
-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire cria Harry qui était rendu rouge et jaune (AD : jaune?).  
  
-Mais si je le peux dit Marge qui était rendu calme. Harry était tellement furieux qui lui lança un sort de haute puissance et que la prononciation était du charabia.  
  
-Kyayoitchouï cria Harry. Le seuil de la porte, qui servait d'entrée, n'était plus là. Maintenant ce n'était qu'un gros trou.  
  
-Oh le maître disait vrai, c'est toi qui doit le combattre dit Marge. Pendant ce temps les Dursley descendaient les escaliers dans le dos de Marge. Ils allaient sortirent par le trou qu'Harry avait fait accidentellement mais Marge les avaient vus.  
  
-Attend Pétunia reste tu vas me servir d'otage rétorqua Marge. Mais Pétunia ne l'écouta pas et sortit mais comme Marge était une sorcière elle lui lança le :  
  
-Imperium. Les yeux de Pétunia changèrent de couleurs, ils devinrent noirs aux lieux de marrons.  
  
-Tu vas ordonner à ton garçon de combattre Harry Potter ordonna Marge. Pétunia se tourna vers son épais (AD : Dans les 2 sens) fils et lui dit :  
  
-Attaque Harry. Dudley trouva ces mots bizarres mais il obéi à sa mère et il donna un bon crochet dans la mâchoire de Harry.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Dudley à la fin lui cria Harry.  
  
-Dudley ne fait que obéir à sa mère qui obéit à moi, c'est merveilleux, pas vrai Harry lui dit la Mangemort. Harry n'écouta pas la meurtrière, qui avant se faisait passer pour une petite vieille femme chienne, il esquivait les coups que Dudley lui donnait. Grâce à ses habiles prouesses de Quidditch, même si ça faisait un an qu'il n'en avait pas fait, esquiva ou même arrêta les crochets de son cousin et il lui redonna en pleine face. 10 minutes passèrent et à peine 2 coups avaient atteint Harry et pour la première fois de sa carrière de boxe, Dudley s'avoua vaincu. Et pour la 2ième fois de la journée, Marge était bouche bée. Mais, elle ne se laissa pas faire elle prit sa baguette, qu'Harry avait lâché pendant le combat entre lui et son cousin, et jeta un sort de magie noire.  
  
-Serpensortia. Harry lui était préoccupé par la tante Pétunia et cria vers elle (Pétunia) :  
  
-Finit Incantatem. Le sort réussi et Pétunia avait reprit ce qu'elle était entrain de faire c'est à dire partir à toute vitesse. Marge n'avait pas vu Dudley et Pétunia partit mais elle s'en fichait quand même la seule chose qui l'a préoccupait c'était de tuer Harry Potter. Harry venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait un serpent à même pas 2 mètres. Harry lui cria dessus pour qu'il s'en ait.  
  
-Va t-en serpent.  
  
-Sssssalut Potter lui répondit le serpent, je m'appelle Nagini et je sssssuis venu te tuer. Marge, elle, ne comprenait rien. Harry, lui, avait vu l'expression du visage de Marge et il venait de comprendre. Harry parlait en fourchelang. Et Marge ne comprenait pas, donc il pouvait s'en servir.  
  
-Attaque cette folle dit le Survivant. Mais le serpent ne bougea pas.  
  
-Harry je sssssuis le ssssserpent de Lord Voldemort et elle une Mangemort donc je ne l'attaquerais pas et toi tu sera tuer. Harry fut surpris par 2 raisons, il venait de parler au serpent de Voldemort et la 2ième c'était que le serpent disait son nom pendant que les Mangemort le craignait. Harry essaya un tour de magie qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Il essaya de reproduire la face de Voldemort pour que Nagini pense que Harry soit Voldemort. Donc Harry essaya de changer ses yeux verts émeraudes en des yeux rouge sang. Et il hurla à Nagini :  
  
-Ne tue pas Potter compris? Le serpent était comme hypnotisé et il écouta Harry, ben Voldemort, et il retourna dans la baguette de Marge.  
  
-Comment as-tu fait cria une Marge affolée à un Harry content.  
  
-Je parle le fourchelang, vous ne saviez pas ? dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Mais encore une fois, Marge ne se laissa pas faire et elle lança un petit sort de « Experiallumus » (le sort de désarmement). Mais Harry ne fit rien. Le sort avait passé à au moins 15 mètres de lui. Comme il n'y avait pu de porte, Harry pu entendre de dehors une voiture dérapée.  
  
***Sûrement des jeunes ados***. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il vu une tête rousse, et après plusieurs tête rousses et il pu remarqué que c'était les Weasley.  
  
-Salut Harry dit Ron qui n'avait pas vu Marge apparemment. Le père Weasley était paniqué, il n'arrêta pas de pointer du doigt Marge. Marge regarda le jeune roux qui avait dit allô à Harry.  
  
Shé...ra...ra...zad...zade Mo...Mo...xi...la balbutia Arthur.  
  
-Oh Harry regarde c'est les Weasley dit Marge en jetant un regard moqueur à Harry.  
  
-Harry attention c'est Shérazade Moxila cria Fred/George à Harry.  
  
***Shérazade Moxila***? Harry se questionna qui pouvait être Shérazade Moxila, il n'y avait qu'une folle qui s'appelait Marge mais a pars ça, personne d'autres.  
  
-Tu vois Harry, je ne m'appelle pas Marge et je ne suis pas la soeur de Vernon, pour de vrai, je suis la cousine de Voldemort dit Marge ou plutôt Shérazade. Harry eu de la misère à comprendre. Marge était la cousine de Voldemort.  
  
-Bien comme il y a trop de compagnie je vais m'en aller mais avant : « Doloris » cria Marge vers Fred. Fred reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et tomba pendant que Shérazade s'en alla.  
  
-Ça va Fred demanda Charlie. Fred hocha de la tête pour dire oui.  
  
-Bon, vite il faut s'en alla ici mais avant je dois envoyer une lettre au Ministère pour que cette maison soit brûler dit monsieur Weasley.  
  
-Mais pourquoi demanda Harry inquiet. Monsieur Weasley sembla hésiter mais dit :  
  
-Comme cette maison a été affecté par de la magie noire et par le serpent de Voldemort donc il faut la faire brûler dit Mr Weasley. Harry demanda une autre question :  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez vu ma tante et mon cousin.  
  
-Oui, eux, ils sont chez Mme Figg dit Fred qui n'avait pas parlé depuis que le sort l'avait frappé.  
  
-Maintenant partons et vite, embarqué dans la voiture et vite dit Mr Weasley. Harry voulut demander une dernière question avant de partir :  
  
-Pourquoi vous êtes venu ? -Ron t'expliquera en chemin dit Ginny. Harry venait de remarquer Ginny qui attendait dans la voiture.  
  
-Bon qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit montez dans la voiture et vite dit monsieur Weasley. Les enfants et Harry obéirent et montèrent dans la voiture. Il y avait deux banquettes, une en avant qui pouvait accueillir 3 personne et elle de derrière qui pouvait contenir 6 personne. ***Grande voiture***. Mr Weasley, Ginny et Fred s'assirent en avant et en arrière, il y avait (de gauche à droite) Ron, Harry, George, Bill, Charlie et carrément à droite Percy. Ce dernier prit la parole.  
  
-Excuse-moi Harry, de ne pas t'avoir cru dit-il.  
  
-Ça ne fait rien Percy répondit le concerné. Ils attachèrent leurs ceintures (AD: y'en a des ceintures) et Mr Weasley prit la route, il rentra dans une forêt et il pesa sur un bouton rouge. Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et la voiture se mit à voler.  
  
-Ron, pourquoi vous êtes venu demanda Harry. Ron eu un sourire.  
  
-C'est mon cadeau ou notre cadeau dit Ron en regardant ses frères et sa soeur.  
  
-Bien tu me le montres dit Harry impatient.  
  
-Tu le verras, petit impatient, à la maison dit Ron. Harry fit la moue. Les Weasley partirent à rire. Des heures passèrent et Arthur Weasley annonça :  
  
-Vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à détacher leurs ceintures, suivi de Ginny, Charlie, Ron, Percy, Bill et enfin le dernier Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et entendit :  
  
-Bienvenue Harry. Molly lui sauta dessus.  
  
-Bon maintenant, Ron donne lui son cadeau avait dit sa mère (à Ron). Ron prit un parchemin et le donna à Harry. Harry le regarda avec un air suspect.  
  
-Lis le à haute voix Harry insista Molly. Harry obéi et lu:  
  
Cher Mr et Mme Weasley,  
  
Votre demande pour avoir la garde du sorcier Harry Potter, pour une période de 3 ans, est correcte. Vous avez jusqu'au 14 Août pour aller le chercher au sinon il sera obliger de rester chez ses Moldus. Harry Potter est obligé de garder son prénom. Toutes mes félicitations  
  
Signé: Harold LaChose, département du droit de l'enfant. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux les Weasley, la meilleure famille du monde ceux l'on lui, l'avait adopté.  
  
-Bon pour fêter ça, je t'ai fait un gros gâteau dit la mère de Ron. Les Weasley et Harry fêtèrent toute la nuit et ils allèrent se coucher, il était déjà passé minuit.  
  
*****Le lendemain matin*****  
  
Il était 8h30 quand Harry se leva. Il secoua Ron, comme à Poudlard.  
  
-Hé Ron tu viens, on va s'entraîner au Quidditch.  
  
-Mais Harry il n'est que 8h30 et en plus mes frères ne voudront pas dit Ron avec un bâillement.  
  
-Je pense qu'ils sont déjà lever dit Harry en montrant ses frères avec un balai à la main. Ron se leva à contrec?ur et alla s'habiller, il prit sa douche et déjeuna. Après leurs gros déjeuner, les Weasley et leur demi- frère, Harry allèrent sur un petit terrain de Quidditch à coté de la vallée.  
  
-Harry, il y a un problème, on est pas 14 remarqua Ron. Ce dernier avait raison, ils n'étaient que 8. Mais Harry avait une idée.  
  
-Bon comme on est juste 8 on va invité vos parents à joués avec nous dit Harry en regardant Molly et Arthur. Fred fit un signe à ses parents de venir. Les parents arrivèrent en courant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, un blessé ? demanda Molly.  
  
- Oh rien maman, juste que Harry avait pensé de vous faire joué, dit Fred. Arthur acquécisa mais la mère de la grosse famille, elle, disait non.  
  
-Non je ne veux pas jouer dit-elle.  
  
-S.v.p. dit Harry en imitant une voix de bébé. Et grâce au charme de Harry, elle dit oui. Harry fit les équipes. Dans l'équipe numéro 1, il y avait, Percy et Arthur poursuiveurs, Bill gardien, George batteur et Harry attrapeur. Dans l'équipe numéros 2, il y avait, Molly et Ginny poursuiveuses, Ron gardien et Charlie attrapeur. Il y avait un robot assis sur une chaise qui regardait la famille Weasley avec un micro.  
  
-Harry c'est quoi ça demanda George.  
  
-C'est un robot, je l'ai créer spécialement pour ça répondit Harry. Les 9 Weasley et demi-frère s'envolèrent. Le robot lâcha les balles et la partie commença. C'était Ginny qui s'avait emparée du souaffle et elle avait fait une passe magique à sa mère qui marqua. Pendant 2 heures ils jouèrent et riaient. Et c'était Harry qui avait attrapé la balle de golf.  
  
-490 à 350 pour l'équipe numéro 1 hurla le robot. Harry était heureux, non pas parce qu'il avait gagné, parce que pour une fois, il y avait une famille, des amis et du monde qu'il l'aimait. Mais quand il voulu se coucher, un mauvais souvenir hanta sa tête, le sourire de Bellatrix Lestranges et de la chute de son parrain, Sirius Black.  
  
********************Fin du chapitre********************  
  
Réponse au reviews :  
  
Lisia: Tu dis que j'ai un mauvais français, mais regarde ta review parce que ça m'a pris au moins 7-9 minutes à comprendre  
  
Gandalf le blanc: T'aime bien ma fic bien j'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
Marie-Jo : Excuse-moi, mais j'avais oublier d'accepter les reviews anonymes. Tu aimes bien ma fic. Ça me fait plaisir. Tu la trouves spécial et t'avais hâte de lire la suite, bien tu es servie.  
  
Lunattica : Je vais dire comme toi « Yeah Vernon y'é mort ». Je ne les jamais aimé celui-là. J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Excusé-moi du retard. Mais du 31 décembre au 3 janvier je n'ai pu écrire parce qu'il y avait de la visite et plein de surprise.  
  
Prochain chapitre : Funérailles. De qui ?  
  
AnoDevils 


	5. Les Funérailles

Disclaimer : Toujours le même.  
  
Petite note : Je suis très heureux, j'ai eu 4 petites reviews. Donc je remercie : Lunattica, gandalf le blanc, Lisia (merci mais pas trop lol) et  
Marie Jo (excuse-moi encore). Si vous me reviewer juste pour me dire tu écris comme tu parles. NE ME LE DÎTES PAS JE LE SAIS. Je le répète, cette fic contient des spoilers du tome 5. Aussi, j'avais oublié que cette fic est traduite. C'était Mon cousin qui l'avait écrit et moi je l'ai pris et retraduit. Cette fic est traduite du portugais au français. Et oui je parle  
le portugais.  
  
Résumé des derniers chapitres (chapitre 1) : « Harry j'étais la mariée de Sirius dit Mme Figg». « Mais pourquoi m'avoir rien dit répliqua le concerné ». (Chapitre 2) : Vous avez eu 15 buses Mr Potter. Toute mes fécilitations signé Mr Tofty. Harry était aux anges. « Vernon est mort dit Tante Marge ». Les Dursley éclatèrent en sanglots. Harry lui resta normal. « Donne-moi la lettre cria Marge ». «Non, je ne te l'a donnerai jamais Mangemorte répliqua Pétunia ». «Avada Kedavra cria Marge vers Harry ». Harry l'évita de justesse. (Chapitre 3): «Nagini attaque le cracha Marge ». « C'est Shérazade Moxila balbutia Mr Weasley » Harry était étonné. Shérazade transplana en laissa un Doloris sur Fred. « Pourquoi vous êtes venu me chercher demanda Harry à Ron ». «C'est mon cadeau répondit Ron.». « Lis ça Harry demanda Molly Weasley». Votre demande est acceptée Mr et Mme Weasley, vous avez la garde de M. Harry Potter». Harry était pour cette fois-ci vraiment aux anges. Mais un mauvais souvenir lui hanta la tête, celui de la mort de Sirius et du sourire de sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestranges».   
  
Titre du chapitre : Funérailles  
  
Harry se leva avec difficulté. Pour différente raison. Premièrement le souvenir de la mort de son parrain. Deuxièmement, il s'avait couché tard et troisièmement il était fatigué. Il se leva après Ron ce qui était très rare. Il s'habilla et quand il descendit il y avait juste deux personne entrain de se peloter. Ces deux personnes étaient ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Il s'embrassait dans son dos. Mais à la place d'arriver en courant, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et rampa près du sofa où que Ron et Hermione s'embrassait. Il attendit deux, trois minutes et cria :  
  
-Bouh. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en même temps. Harry, lui, était crampé de rire. Hermione lui faisait les gros yeux, pendant que lui, Ron, était ébahi.  
  
-Comment t'as fait Harry ? demanda ce dernier (Ron). Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers Ron et restèrent ébahi. Harry lui montra sa cape d'invisibilité et il comprit (AD : enfin). Le trio partit à rire.  
  
-Salut Hermione ça va ? demanda Harry. Hermione acquésica.  
  
-Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble tout les deux? demanda Harry.  
  
-Entre 1 et 2 heure/s répondit Ron. Il eu un moment de silence et après le trio se mirent à rire. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas retrouvé ses amis. Plus d'un mois. Il s'avait ennuyer deux ça c'était sur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry demanda Ron. Harry sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
-Quoi ? demanda t-il.  
  
-Tu penses à Sirius c'est ça dit Hermione.  
  
-Oui, oui mentit Harry. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et de plus en plus la famille Weasley arrivait pour déjeuner. 3 jours passèrent, depuis que le Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, mais Harry se sentait toujours seul. Et oui même si ses amis étaient là, il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait, bien sûr, de Sirius, son parrain.  
  
-Harry tu viens de recevoir une lettre dit Molly Weasley en lui tendant une lettre. Harry arracha la lettre des mains de la mère des rouquins et alla dans la chambre de Ron, qui était rendu la sienne, pour lire la lettre en silence.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je t'écris cette lettre, pour te dire que tu es invité aux funérailles de ton parrain. Si tu le veux bien évidemment. Il y aura, l'Ordre, Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley et toi bien entendu. Tour à tour, le monde passera en avant pour parler de Sirius. Les funérailles se feront le 17 août à l'église Ellington. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ta nouvelle famille.  
  
Signé : Albus Dumbledore  
  
Cette dernière phrase toucha Harry (AD : Pas la phrase : signé bla bla bla... l'autre phrase avant). Il passait de bonnes et de mauvaises vacances en même temps. Il avait enfin une nouvelle famille, mais la mort de son parrain le touchait énormément. Il resta sur le lit pendant plusieurs minutes. Il pensa avec espoir, que derrière, le voile il y avait rien. Peut- être que Sirius était toujours vivant. Harry sourit pendant deux secondes, mais son sourire s'effaça.  
  
***C'est impossible, au sinon Lupin ne m'aurait pas empêcher***. Il descendit les escaliers avec lenteur. Il ne voulait pas voir les Weasley, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il arrivait dans la cuisine, où que là, il n'y avait personne.  
  
***Ils sont sûrement dehors***. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cour et par chance (ou malchance), les Weasley étaient là. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avait un livre de Potions à la main et écoutait Bill et Charlie. Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient plus attentif vers Bill. Ginny, elle, n'écoutait que Charlie. Les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas là sûrement à leur boutique. Percy et Arthur, eux aussi n'étaient pas là, sûrement à leur travail. Et Molly mettait la table pour le dîner qui n'était que dans 2heures. Harry s'avança vers Molly et lui demanda :  
  
-Pourquoi ils ont des livres à la main dit Harry en pointant les trois plus jeunes.  
  
-Bill et Charlie leurs donnent des cours, pendant les vacances, cette une idée d'Hermione, c'est pour pas qu'ils aient du retard, tu comprends Harry dit Molly Weasley. Et tiens ton livre finit elle par dire. Harry prit son livre et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Salut Harry, tu viens suivre le cours dit Bill avec un sourire. Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
  
-Bon on faisait la potion de Rajeunissement dit le plus vieux des frères Weasley. Harry avait réussi, pour une fois, d'avoir une potion parfaite. La dernière et première fois qu'il avait réussit c'était l'examen pour les Buses. A pars ça, il les avait eu de justesse.  
  
-Maintenant passons au cours de «Histoires de la Magie» dit Bill fièrement. Ron et Harry rouspétèrent et Hermione, elle, était toute contente que son plan « faire des devoirs» puisse marcher.  
  
-C'est pas parce que c'était ton cours préféré Bill, que c'est le notre répliqua Ron.  
  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises, Ron répliqua sèchement Hermione. Cette réplique coupa le souffle à Ron. Non la réplique n'était pas sanglante, mais le ton oui. Ron arrêta de parler pendant tout le cours, sauf quand il ne comprenait pas.  
  
-Venez mangez les enfants cria la mère adoptive de Harry. Ron et Harry coururent vers la table, pendant que Hermione avait de la misère à se lever. Elle ne voulait pas aller manger, elle voulait continuer le cours de Histoire de la Magie. À contrecoeur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table.  
  
-Plus vite Hermione, on t'attend pour manger cria Ron avec impatience. Hermione se dépêcha et alla rejoindre son amoureux (AD : ils sortent ensemble, n'oublier pas). 10 minutes plus tard, Percy et Arthur arrivèrent.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas au Ministère ?demanda Ron.  
  
-Non, papa a eu une augmentation dit Percy. Le père de Ron (AD : Je ne dirais plus, presque, Arthur et Molly c'est compris) continua :  
  
-Je suis rendu assistant Ministre.  
  
-C'est vrai Arthur s'écria la mère des Weasley. M. Weasley acquiesça.  
  
-Bon je propose qu'on fête ça, au souper de ce soir s'écria la mère des rouquins.  
  
-Harry, tu as reçu la lettre de funérailles, c'est demain, n'oublie pas dit Arthur Weasley avec aucune émotion. Harry hocha de la tête. Le reste de la journée ne se passa avec aucuns inconvénients. Ils allèrent se coucher à une heure pas très tardive.  
  
***************Le lendemain matin***************  
  
Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Mais il restait sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas descendre. Aujourd'hui était l'enterrement de Sirius. Il pensa à tout les moments où il avait été avec Sirius.  
  
Flash-Back  
  
-Harry voudrais-tu aller vivre chez moi demanda son parrain. Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry.  
  
-Sauf, si tu préfères rester chez ton oncle et ta tante dit Sirius. Harry voulu répondre mais Croutard, Peter Pettigrow, se retransforma en rat et s'enfouit des mains de Lupin et Sirius.  
  
-Oh non, les Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs s'avancèrent de plus en plus proche de Harry et de ses amis. Harry se sentait très fatigué et quelques secondes plus tard tomba endormit. Quand Harry se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie et à ses cotés, il y avait Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi, était-il là ? Il se souvenu. Les Détraqueurs, l'innocence de Sirius, son professeur Lupin un loup-garou et Peter Pettigrow qu'on croyait mort était apparu. Harry tendit l'oreille et pu entendre :  
  
-Bravo Severus, vous aurez un bonne récompense, mais savez-vous qui à repousser les Détraqueurs dit Fudge. -Non M. le ministre répondit le professeur de Potions. Après Harry avait dit que Sirius n'était pas innocent que c'était Peter qui avait trahi ses parents. Après Dumbledore était venu et avait demandé à Hermione de retourner le temps. Plus tard, Harry savait comment Hermione pouvait assister à ses cours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry regarda la scène où, il se battait contre les Détraqueurs. Et après il s'envola sur le dos d'un hippogriffe et alla sauver la vie de son parrain. -Karkaroff était un Mangemort Harry dit Sirius à travers la cheminée. Sirius s'en alla, puisque Harry avait entendu du bruit. La deuxième fois qui s'avait rencontré c'était à la sortie de Pré-au-lard, Sirius et Harry avait passé un bon moment. Il ne revit pu Sirius avant la fin de la troisième tâche. Un été avait passé et Harry n'avait reçu aucune lettre de son parrain et de ses amis. Mais avant la fin de l'été, quelques personnes avait emmené Harry avec eux. 2-3 heures plus tard, Harry su que ses personnes faisaient partit de l'Ordre comme son parrain. Sirius n'était pas très content. 3 mois passèrent depuis cet événement et c'était les vacances de Noël et enfin Harry pu voir un Sirius content. Après, Harry avait rêvé que Sirius avait été capturé par des Mangemort et avait été le secourir avec quelques amis. Mais pour de vrai, c'était Voldemort qui avait fait pensé ça à Harry. ET Harry avait était pris au piège. Après ça, l'Ordre était arrivé et ils combattaient les Mangemorts. Sirius lui combattait, Bellatrix Lestranges, sa cousine. Elle lui lança un premier sort, Sirius avait répliqué et après elle lui lança un deuxième sort et celui-là Sirius ne s'en attendait pas. Il le reçu en plein dans le ventre et recula, il fit une culbute par en arrière et tomba sur le rideau. Mais son parrain ne revenait pas, il resta derrière le rideau.  
  
Fin du Flash-back  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu l'as provoqué Sirius murmura Harry. Une petite voix dans la tête à Harry fit surface :  
  
-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est de la tienne dit la petite voix. La petite voix disparu de la tête à Harry.  
  
-C'est vrai dit Harry, c'est de ma faute. Depuis la mort de son parrain, Harry avoua que c'était de sa faute. Il regarda le cadran, celui-ci indiquait 9h15.  
  
***Oh je dois me changer***. Harry prit son temps pour s'habiller, il ne voulait pas aller aux funérailles de son parrain. À cause de lui, son parrain était mort. Il descendit les escaliers avec lenteur. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, toute la famille était là habillée en noir avec un bâillon blanc sur le bras droit.  
  
-Harry, tu veux manger lui proposa Mme Weasley. Harry dit non de la tête. Le reste du temps, la famille Weasley et Harry restèrent en silence.  
  
-Bon, maintenant il faut partir dit Mr Weasley. Les Weasley et Harry montèrent dans la voiture. Tout le trajet personne ne parla. Arriver au cimetière, ils descendirent de l'auto et marchèrent tranquillement vers une pierre tombale, où il était réuni l'Ordre. Un vieux monsieur était en avant et il attendait tout le monde soit arrivé, pour commencer. Les Weasley arrivèrent et le prêtre pu enfin commencer. (AD : Je dois vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu et entendu des funérailles donc je vais inventé)  
  
-Aujourd'hui on est réuni pour les funérailles de Sirius Sherlock Black. Il est mort d'un sort jeté par sa cousine Bellatrix Lestranges. Harry n'écouta plus le prêtre, il était dans ses pensées.  
  
***Quoi ? Bellatrix Lestranges l'a tué ? Bien non c'est moi. Pourquoi j'ai arrêté les cours d'Occlumencie ? J'aurais du continuer. Pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté Hermione ? J'ai fait l'idiot cette nuit là et j'ai du en subir les conséquences. Maintenant, il est mort et ceci à cause de moi***.  
  
-... qu'il repose en paix finit par dire le prêtre, c'est fini. Peu à peu, le monde s'en allait. Pendant que le monde s'en allait, Harry s'approcha de la pierre tombale et pu lire : Sirius Black 1954-1995. Il est mort avec courage.  
  
***À cause de moi aussi***. Il se tourna et tomba. Il se releva et se tourna vers la personne et il pu voir que ce n'était pas une personne c'était une pierre tombale et sur celle-ci c'était écrit : Cédric Diggory 1977-1994. Il a rencontré le destin et celui-ci l'a tué. Harry échappa un sanglot.  
  
***À cause de moi, encore***. Harry regarda la pierre tombale d'a coté et c'était écrit : James et Lily Potter 1954-1981. James est mort avec loyauté pour défendre sa famille mais il est mort. Lily s'est battu pour sauver son fils mais elle fut tuée. Harry commença à pleurer. Et pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir. Il couru vers la voiture où que les Weasley l'attendait.  
  
-Vite Harry monte dans la voiture lui cria Mme Weasley. Harry couru aussi vite qu'il pu et arriva enfin. Mr Weasley démarra la voiture et Harry ne parla pas pendant tout le trajet, il resta silencieux. À cause de lui, se disait-il ses parents, Cédric et son parrain, Sirius, étaient mort par sa faute.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Maintenant réponse au reviews :  
  
potter-68: Merci pour cette review et j'espère que ceci t'a plus.  
  
Ledijnn : Excuse-moi si je fais des fautes dans ton nom. Au moins on a un point à commun toi et moi.  
  
Excusez-moi pour le retard. Juste pour vous dire que le chapitre « Jason Parent et Voldemort est en cours. Et qui veux être ma/mon beta-reader. S.v.p. ! Je vous supplie à genou. Envoyez moi des reviews. J'en ai juste eu deux pour l'autre chapitre. Bon et aussi j'ai besoin d'une/un beta-reader. 


	6. Chapitre 5:Jason Parent et Lord Voldemor...

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Note : Je veux plus (+) de reviews au sinon j'arrête cette fic. Mais pourquoi je vous le dis y'a personne qui lis cette fic. Vous jetez un coup d'oeil une fois et après vous vous en allez. Mais pour ceux qui lis cette  
fic mettez des reviews à chaque chapitre !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Jason Parent et Voldemort  
  
2 jours étaient passés depuis les funérailles de Sirius et Harry ne parlait pas. Il reste silencieux. Il ne disait même plus « Oui » ou « Non ». Il était tard et Harry était toujours réveillé. Ron dormait et ronflait.  
  
***Oh Sirius, oh Cédric, oh maman et papa, je m'excuse à cause de moi vous êtes mort. Si je n'avais jamais existé, vous seriez vivant. Oh pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi je ne suis pas au ciel comme vous***. Harry sortit de ses pensées, puisque Mme Weasley l'appelait. Harry descendit les escaliers. Il arriva dans la cuisine et toute la famille Weasley et Hermione étaient là. Personne ne parlait. Tout était en silence. Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence.  
  
-Maman c'est quand qu'on va aller au Chemin de traverse ?  
  
-Aujourd'hui si vous voulez répondit la mère de Ron. Ron, Hermione et Ginny dirent : «Oui».  
  
-Et toi, Harry, tu veux y aller demanda Mme Weasley. Harry leva sa tête de ses céréales et répondit : « Ok ». La famille Weasley se tourna vers Harry. Tous étaient stupéfaits. Le silence se fut. Les jumeaux brisèrent le silence.  
  
-Bon, nous on y va dit Fred.  
  
-Où allez vous ?demanda Mme Weasley.  
  
-À notre travail maman répondit George. Mme Weasley les laissa partir. Harry se leva de la table, comme il avait fini son assiette, il pouvait partir, lui aussi. Harry couru vite vers les escaliers laissant sa famille adoptive. Il monta les marches 4x4 et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. À sa surprise, il y avait un hibou. Il le prit et ouvrit la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Cette lettre vient de moi, Remus. Tu dois sûrement te dire que c'est de ta faute si Sirius est mort. Mais non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. C'est moi qui ai dit à Sirius que tu étais là, aux départements des mystères. C'est aussi moi qui lui a dit qu'il pouvait venir se battre pour te protégé. Et depuis sa mort, je me sens coupable, coupable de lui avoir dit qu'il pouvait venir. Donc si tu sens mal, tu n'as plus aucunes raisons. Tout ceci est de ma faute.  
  
Signé : Remus Lupin.  
  
p-s: Si tu veux correspondre avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Harry jeta la lettre dans la poubelle.  
  
***Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus, c'est de la mienne***. Même si Ron, lui, disait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Harry, lui, ne le croyait pas. Même si toute la terre entière lui disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, ils ne les croyaient jamais. Tout était de sa faute. Harry commença à prier.  
  
-S.v.p. Dieu, que je meurs, que je rejoigne mes parents, Cédric et Sirius, s.v.p. Dieu je veux mourir.  
  
-Pourquoi dire cette prière Harry dit Ron qui était au seuil de la porte. Harry se tourna vers Ron.  
  
-Ron, je suis tanné de vivre, à cause de moi plus de 4 personnes sont mortes, donc pourquoi continuer répondit Harry. Ron s'avança vers Harry et lui dit ;  
  
-Harry, Hermione, ma famille, moi et pleins d'autres personnes t'aiment et on compte sur toi et pas à cause de cette maudite prophétie, non parce que pour nous tu es un jeune homme normal de 16 ans.  
  
-Comment tu sais pour cette prophétie demanda Harry.  
  
-Dumbledore nous l'a dit répondit le rouquin.  
  
-Et tu trouves que je suis normal ? répondit Harry. Ron hésita et dit :  
  
-Non c'est vrai, combattre Voldemort pour la pierre philosophale en pensant que c'était Rogue, en première année. Combattre Tom Elvis Jedusor et un basilic pour sauver ma soeur, en deuxième année. Savoir la vérité sur Sirius pour me sauver, en troisième année. Faire la coupe des trois sorciers et combattre Voldemort très puissant, en quatrième année. Et combattre Voldemort et sa gang de mangemorts en 5ième année. C'est vrai je dois l'admettre ce n'est pas normal finit par dire Ron. À ces souvenirs, Harry voulu pleurer, mais de la manière comment l'avait dit Ron, il commença à rire suivi de son mai Ron.  
  
-Mais Harry, quand tu as fait ces épreuves, qui étaient à tes cotés qui nous a aidé c'est Hermione et moi, donc si tu dis que tu n'es pas normal... dit Ron. Harry dû l'admettre, Ron avait raison.  
  
-Tu viens, Harry, il faut aller au Chemin de Traverse, maintenant dit Ron qui était déjà à l'entrée de la porte. Harry le rejoignit et ensemble ils descendirent les escaliers. En bas, Ginny, Hermione, Mme Weasley et Bill les attendaient.  
  
-Enfin arriver s'exclama Hermione. Hermione tira la manche de son amoureux et, qui lui tira sur la manche de Harry. Résultat, tous tombèrent. Le trio parti à rire. Ginny les imita sous les regards de Bill et de Mme Weasley.  
  
-Bon vous avez fini tous les 4, il faut y aller dit Mme Weasley. Un par un, ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Bill y alla le premier, suivi de Ron, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
-Vas-y, Harry, c'est à ton tour dit Mme Weasley. Harry prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et s'écria :  
  
-Chemin de Traverse ! Harry ferma ses yeux et ne les ouvrit qu'arriver là.  
  
-Harry ça va ? Demanda Hermione qui s'approcha de lui. Harry hocha de la tête. Bon maintenant, on va acheter vos fournitures scolaires les enfants s'écria Mme Weasley qui était derrière eux.  
  
-Maman, on est plus des enfants dit Ron qui leva les yeux en ciel. En moins d'une heure ils avaient finis d'acheter leurs fournitures pour leur 6ième année.  
  
-Hey, Harry, il paraît qu'un garçon de notre âge c'est fait renvoyer de l'Académie BeauxBâtons et qu'il est supposé rencontré Dumbledore aujourd'hui dit Ron. Harry leva les sourcils. Un jeune homme de leur âge s'avait fait renvoyé d'une école. Harry se demandait pourquoi. À coté d'Hermione, il y avait, par hasard sûrement, leur directeur Dumbledore. Et elle parlait avec lui.  
  
-Bon, il faut que je m'en aille Miss Granger, c'était un plaisir de vous parlez dit Dumbledore et il transplana.  
  
-Harry, tu veux venir avec moi à la boutique de Quidditch demanda Ron.  
  
-Pourquoi pas répondit le «Survivant». Et de ce pas, les deux garçons allèrent à leur magasin préféré. Rendu au magasin (AD : À la vitrine), ils regardèrent les nouvelles affiches de Quidditch et le nouveau balai le «Sprint Finish».  
  
-Wow, Harry regarde ce balai, il va à 250 KM/H en moins de 5 secondes dit Ron. Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais une voix de «Fouine» l'avait interrompu.  
  
-Et je te paris que tu ne peux pas te l'acheter Weasley répondit Malefoy.  
  
-En plus, Potter, tu es rendu un Weasley à ce qui paraît répliqua le blondinet.  
  
-Et la Fouine, ton père y'é pas encore à Azkaban répliqua Ron d'un ton sèche.  
  
-Tu me le paieras Weasley et Malefoy s'en alla.  
  
-Bon débarras dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Vous voulez venir voir la boutique de mes frères répondit le plus jeune des frères Weasley. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et dirent oui de la tête. Le trio n'alla pas très loin puisque la boutique, des jumeaux, n'était qu'a coté. Harry lu la grosse pancarte qui était écrit «Gred et Forge, 566 visiteurs et 987 marchandises vendus».  
  
-Y'on vendu beaucoup de choses dit Harry à Ron. Ce dernier acquiesça.  
  
-Salut Harry s'écria George.  
  
-Vous ça va ? répondit Harry.  
  
-Oh à merveille répondit George. Harry voulu parler, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas quelqu'un c'était un sort.  
  
-Stupéfix cria une voix inconnue. Harry se retourna et vu que c'était des mangemorts. Il prit sa baguette imiter par Ron et Hermione. 2-3 secondes plus tard, l'Ordre était arrivé. Ron s'occupait d'un mangemort. Hermione, elle s'occupait de Avery et Harry s'occupait de la «Meurtrière» de son parrain, Sirius.  
  
-Je vais te tuer Bellatrix cria Harry.  
  
-C'est ce que tu penses cria cette dernière. Harry fut plus rapide et lança un:  
  
-Serpensortia. Un gros Cobra sortit de sa baguette.  
  
-Attaque là cria Harry en fourchelangue. Le serpent obéi et attaqua Bellatrix.  
  
-Étrangle là hurla Harry. Le serpent obéissa encore et s'approcha dangereusement de la cousine de son parrain. Bellatrix pu crier un sort avant que le serpent l'approche un tout petit peu trop.  
  
-Silencio. Harry voulu crier mais rien se sortait de sa bouche. Bellatrix Lestranges transplana emmenant le serpent avec elle. Comme elle avait disparu, Harry avait récupéré sa voix, mais un mangemort mit sa main devant la bouche de Harry. Donc il ne pouvait, encore, plus parler. Le mangemort s'approcha de Ron par derrière. Harry pu voir que, sous la capuche, c'était Lucius Malefoy le père de son pire ennemi. Harry pu dire adieu à son meilleur ami.  
  
-Avada Ke... Ron se retourna et vu que Malefoy, père, mais une moto traversa le ciel et atterri directement sur la jambe gauche de Lucius.  
  
-Merci, Dieu s'exclama Harry. La personne, qui était dans la moto, était un garçon de leur âge. Il avait les cheveux bleus et les yeux brun foncés et il était de la grandeur de Harry. Il se mit dos à dos avec Harry.  
  
-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Harry qui se battait contre un mangemort.  
  
-Pas le temps dit le garçon. Et, par magie sûrement, le garçon sortit des couteaux de son corps. Harry était bouche bée. Les couteaux allèrent vers Lucius, mais celui-ci transplana. Après ça, le reste des mangemorts partirent. Hermione se précipita vers Ron. Ce dernier avait été blessé à la jambe pendant qu'il se battait.  
  
-Maintenant que le combat est fini tu peux me dire qui tu es ? demanda Harry. Le garçon soupira.  
  
-Ok, si tu le veux, je dois voir Dumbledore parce que je suis l'élève de BeauxBâtons dit le garçon, et en passant mon nom est Jason Parent.  
  
-Salut Jason, malheureusement pour toi Dumbledore est partit avant que la bataille commence, mais pourquoi est tu venus ici, avec une moto en plus dit Harry.  
  
- Je suis venu ici, puisque j'ai vu des étincelles et comme j'étais avec ma moto, je suis venu vous aider, mais vous vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous nommiez dit Jason.  
  
-Oh c'est vrai, moi je suis Hermione Granger, lui Ron Weasley et ce garçon est Harry Potter dit Hermione. Un groupe de filles de Serdaigles s'avança vers Jason.  
  
-Heu... est-ce que la moto est à toi demanda une des filles. Jason se tourna vers elles.  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
-Je peux faire un tour de moto avec toi. Harry reconnu que la fille qui parlait était Luna Lovegood.  
  
-Bien, pourquoi pas et prend ce casque dit Jason en lui tendant un casque. Luna prit le casque et serra Jason.  
  
-Bon, bye Harry, heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance dit Jason qui partait avec Luna.  
  
-J'adore ce mec, j'espère qui va être à Gryffondor dit Ron qui n'avait pas parler depuis la bataille.  
  
-Tu as raison Ron, j'espère bien qu'il va être à Gryffondor dit Harry.  
  
-Moi aussi dit Hermione rêveuse. Ron lui sentait la colère monter en lui. Harry qui le voyait bien prit la parole.  
  
-Hermione tu sors avec Ron, tu te souviens dit Harry. Elle fit un signe à Harry pour qu'il approche.  
  
-Puisque je veux que Ron soit jaloux murmura Hermione dans l'oreille de son ami. Harry aqcuesica. Ron, lui essaya de contrôler sa colère.  
  
-Ron, c'est une blague dit Hermione qui partit à rire. Suivi de Harry et après de Ron.  
  
-Tu m'as fait peur avoua Ron.  
  
-Bon il faut partit maintenant, je pense que ta mère doit nous attendre dit Hermione. Et de ce pas, ils partirent vers Gringotts. Une demi-heure de marche avait passé et enfin le trio était arrivé.  
  
-Enfin, vous en prenez du temps aujourd'hui dit Mme Weasley.  
  
-On a rencontré quelqu'un, aujourd'hui maman dit Ron.  
  
-Oh et c'est qui répondit Ginny.  
  
-Ja...s..on Pa...pa...rent balbutia Harry devant Ginny.  
  
***Voyons donc pourquoi je bégaye, devant Ginny en plus, la dernière fois que ça m'était arrivé c'était en quatrième année, quand j'ai demandé à Cho d'aller au Bal de Noël. Peut-être que je suis amoureux. Mais c'est impossible c'est la soeur de Ron. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est quand même jolie. À la grandit, elle a de belles cuisses, un beau sourire, de beaux yeux et une belle... Harry pourquoi tu te dis ça et en plus elle doit se demander pourquoi je la regarde avec ce sourire pervers***.  
  
-Harry ça va ? Demanda Ginny. Harry sortit de sa rêverie.  
  
-Heu... Oui, oui dit-il.  
  
-Bon maintenant, on rentre et ça pour de bon dit Mme Weasley. 2-3 heures après la pensée d'Harry, tout le monde alla se coucher. Harry fut le premier a s'endormir mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait une étrange vision. Il voyait dans sa vision Jason, le nouvel ami de Harry, à un procès du ministère et qu'il ce faisait accuser pour avoir blesser Lucius Malefoy. Après, une autre vision s'installa dans la tête à Harry. Il voyait Voldemort parler à Malefoy père.  
  
-Le plan est en route Lucius ? disait Voldemort.  
  
-Oui maitre, Mr. Parent va se retrouver devant 4 juges dont je ne connais le nom dit le père de la «Fouine».  
  
-Bien, puisque si Potter devient ami avec ce garçon, j'aurais du fil à retordre.  
  
-Mais maître, vous pouvez le battre, juste en disant 2 mots répondit Malefoy.  
  
-Mais Lucius tu oublies que ce garçon a des couteaux magiques, tu en a même reçu 2 proches de les épaules dit Voldemort en pointant les deux épaules de son chouchou.  
  
-Néanmoins je n'étais pas prêt.  
  
-Prêt ou pas prêt, Lucius il pourrait te battre facilement dit le mage noir, maintenant pars. Lucius s'en alla de son coté, pendant que Voldemort faisait ½ sur lui même et regarda la petite personne qui préparait une potion.  
  
-Tout est prêt Queudvert ?  
  
-Presque maître répondit Queudvert.  
  
-J'espère que tu ne me mens pas au sinon tu sais ce qui va t'arriver dit Voldemort avec un sourire diabolique.  
  
-Cette potion est très importante, c'est la potion de... Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva et couru dans les escaliers et il réveilla toute la famille Weasley.  
  
-Mais, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi enfin, dit Ron.  
  
-Viens voir Ron, j'en suis presque sûr que... dit Harry tout essoufflé. Harry arracha le journal des mains de Percy. En page couverture c'était marqué : Lucius Malefoy blessé, Jason Parent devant les juges. L'image montrait Jason Parent menotté.  
  
Harry commença à lire l'article à voix haute:  
  
Hier, proche du magasin Gred et Forge, des Mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Lucius Malefoy, qui aidait les vieilles mesdames à se cacher, c'est fait attaqué par une moto. Le conducteur de la moto était Jason Parent ex-élève de BeauxBâtons. Ce jeune homme était avec sa moto moldu et a attaqué Lucius Malefoy pendant que celui-ci se battait. Heureusement les Mangemorts se sont en allé. Le jeune garçon de 16 ans a passé la nuit à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs. Plus de détails, après l'audience à 10h30 aujourd'hui.  
  
John Podebut.  
  
Hermione commença à crier.  
  
-Quoi, Lucius Malefoy, nous aider, mais c'est une folie hurla Hermione, en plus Jason a passé la nuit à Azkaban, oh mon dieu, il va être innocenté c'est certain et elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron en pleurant. Ron prit la parole :  
  
-Maman, on va à l'audience.  
  
-C'est sûr, il faut que j'emmène Percy, c'est lui qui va être un des trois juges dit Mme Weasley calmement.  
  
-On y va tous d'abord, on était témoins, nous dit les jumeaux. Tout de suite après la remarque des jumeaux, la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione s'en allèrent à l'audience de Jason Parent.  
  
Fin du Chapitre  
  
Réponses au Reviews :  
  
Potter-68 : Cool, j'adore ça depuis le début tu lis ma fic et ça me fait chaud au c?ur. Mais dans tes reviews tu peux me dire ce que tu as le plus aimé. Pour Ledijnn, je ne pourrais pas lui dire, je lui ai demandé mais il m'a répondu d'une façon trop chienne. Donc je ne lui répondrais pas.  
  
Ratonton : Un nouveau, j'espère que tu aimes vraiment et que tu ne vas pas me lâcher. p-s : Met plus de commentaires que continu.  
  
Je veux plus de reviews s.v.p. Vantez ma fic mais je veux plus de reviews.  
  
Au prochain chapitre : Luna Lovegood, la fille cool. 


End file.
